AVENTURA DE BABOSAS
by Bri Lau02
Summary: historia narradas desde el punto de vista de nuestra babosa favorita (es mi primer fic y quise acerlo de mi serie favorita en todo el mundo, espero que les guste y dejenme sus comentarios por favor)


AVENTURA DE BABOSAS

Capitulo 1

EN BUSCA DE CAMILA

Hola me llamo Burpy la babosa, pero seguro que ustedes ya me conocen, les quiero contar una pequeña historia, que vivimos mis amigos y yo,

Todo empezó una mañana muy tranquila yo estaba durmiendo en mi sesta con las demás babosas hasta que escuche un ruido afuera, me desperté y me levante, todas mis compañeras estaban durmiendo pacíficamente, con todo el cuidado del mundo salí de la sesta mire a un lado y Elí seguía dormido, salí de la habitación y baje por las escaleras, al bajar me di cuenta de que nadie se había despertado aun, así que decidí ir afuera

Esa mañana era muy linda, hasta que vi moverse algo detrás de los arboles, estaba a punto de ir hacia halla hasta que sentí que alguien me hablo, me voltee y vi que era joules

- hey burpy - me dijo

- a hola joules- le dije

-que ases acá afuera-

Me limite a responderle-es que me desperté y ya no tenia sueño

En eso escuche que alguien mas venia – hey chicos- era doc acompañado de bluster , spiner y hielo (tengo que aclarar algo joules es la babosa electroshock, spiner la aracnired , bluster la tornado , Doc la sanadora y hielo la congelada )

-¿que están haciendo? - pregunto spiner

-a nada-

-bueno mejor vamos adentro, no sea que se despierten no nos vean y se preocupen-

-si mejor entramos-

Pero antes de irme volví a escuchar ese extraño ruido, vi hacia un lado y vi algo detrás de un hongo – he chicos vieron eso- les dije apuntando hacia el hongo

-¿Qué cosa burpy?- Me dijo bluster

-me pareció ver a una babosa…. - los demás me miraron con una cara de asombro

-pero burpy hay miles de babosa en bajoterra, porque te sorprende ver una, además todos nosotros somos babosas-me dijo spiner - por que esta era una infierno-

- ¡QUE! – dijeron las otras cinco

-es cierto-

-pero burpy tu eres la única infierno- dijo hielo

-no chicos les juro que vi a otra infierno- les dije con toda seriedad

- pues vamos a ver- dijo spiner

Fuimos hasta el hongo, pero no había nada, pero no me di por vencido – vamos - camine mas adelante, creo que fue un poco lejos, los otros me siguieron

-burpy ya nos fuimos muy lejos, seguro lo que viste fue…-

-yo se lo que vi-

-hay chicos ya me canse de caminar tanto – dijo hielo recostándose en una roca

Pero eso no era una roca, los demás lo vimos aterrados

-¿que pasa chicos?- pregunto –hielo cuidado -dijo spiner – ¿Qué?-

- Mira para atrás – hielo volteo despacio la cabeza y lo que vio lo dejo sin abla, era un enorme sabueso de babosas, uno de nuestros depredadores, por suerte estaba dormido -hielo sal de allí ya- pero del terror el pobre no pudo moverse, savia que cualquier ruido podía despertarlo, hielo estaba temblando de miedo, hasta que al fin pudo mover, fue caminando lentamente hacia atrás pero se tropezó y cayo con fuerza, todos pensamos que el ruido de la caída de hielo despertaría al sabueso pero no, largamos un gran suspiro pero para nuestra mala suerte el suspiro en grupo despertó al sabueso que nos quedo mirando con sus ojos de fuego, luego de un momento el se levanto y gruñéndonos soltó un feroz ladrido, nosotros solo chillamos de miedo y salimos corriendo en dirección opuesta

-¿que asemos? - pregunto espantado bluster- ¿Dónde queda el refugio?-

-no lo se, solo sigue corriendo –

-halla hay una cueva- grito doc, todos corrimos hacia allí, por suerte el sabueso era demasiado grande para entrar-que susto nos dimos – dijo spiner – no creo que ese sabueso se balla a ir de hay pronto – dijo bluster mirando hacia afuera de la cueva viendo al sabueso sentado enfrente de ella mirándonos fijamente

Después de un largo rato de espera todos nos quedamos dormidos, y al decir todos es todos por que asta el sabueso se durmió, yo logre despertarme y al ver que el gran depredador estaba dormido pude asomarme, entonces estuve decidido a despertar a los otros pero antes de volver a entrar logre ver algo, parecía, la babosa infierno, no lo pude creer era otra como yo, estaba dispuesto a acercarme pero el sabueso se movio espantándola, di un par de saltos rapidos y grite-OYE ESPERA – pero no me percate de que el sabueso estaba hay y que me había escuchado, se despertó y se levanto rápidamente, me ladro y corrió hacia mi yo no pude hacer mas que correr, de ves en cuando volteaba para ver a la bestia persiguiéndome, pero en mi descuido no me di cuenta de que había una gran roca en frente mio y termine estrellándome contra ella, el sabueso me tenia acorralado, presentía que iva a ser mi fin y serre los ojos para después hacer una pequeña plegaria con mis bracitos, pero al no sentir nada los abrí y vi algo que me sorprendió bastante, vi al sabueso mirando hacia arriba y en eso escuche un chillido, vi hacia arriba y vi a la infierno que había visto antes, esta salto y se puso enfrente del sabueso y chillo con fuerza el sabueso solo la vio extrañado y gruño, entonces la escuche decir – tal ves soy pequeña, pero eso no significa que no pueda defenderme- y la vi soltar un llamarada de fuego bastante grande espantando al sabueso – jajaja sabuesos de babosas son un verdadero problema - se volteo y me miro – hey estas bien amigo - no pude responderle, podía hablar pero simplemente no pude – hey tu, que te pasa, el sabueso te comió la lengua – y recién hay pude hablar – eee si, si estoy bien, y tu estas bien –

-si estoy bien, me llamo Camila - después estrecho su mano

- yo me llamo Burpy- Camila que lindo nombre pensé en ese momento mientras estrechaba su mano

-HEY BURPY- escuche gritar mire a un lado y vi a mis amigos acercándose a mi

- EN DONDE RAYOS ESTABAS – dijo spiner mientras me tomaba de los hombros y me sacudia

-pensamos que ese sabueso te tenia y salimos a buscarte, inconsciente –

- tranquila spiner, estoy bien-

- si pero nos preocupamos mucho, por que saliste sin avisarnos- dijo Doc

- bueno en primer lugar, el sabueso me persiguió y en segundo lugar, les dije que había otra infierno- dicho esto ,me aparte, para que todos vieran a Camila

- hola- dijo ella – hola - dijo spiner

- pero esto es increíbles, yo crei que eras la única infierno Burpy- dijo Doc

-pues al parece no - dijo bluster – si son iguales – dijo Doc, lo único que nos diferenciaba era la altura, Camila era un poco mas baja que yo

Seguimos charlando por un rato, de ves en cuando miraba de reojo a Camila y ella me respondia con una tierna mirada, pero de pronto escucamos a alguien detrás nuestro y decidimos ocultarnos- que podrá ser eso- dijo Bluster

En eso vimos a los secuaces de Black - ¿Quiénes son ellos?- pregunto Camila

-son los secuaces de Black, es un tipo muy malo – le respondió spiner

-sigan buscando- dijo uno de ello, al parecer estaban buscando algo – me están buscando a mi – dijo Camila – que¡- me la quede mirando perplejo – SHHHHH chicos hagan silencio que nos van a oír- dijo jouls – pero por que te buscan a ti Cami- le pregunte – no lo se Burpy, pero ya me an estado tratando de atrapar antes

En eso uno de los hombres nos logro divisar – mira hay esta la infierno que busca el jefe – dijo uno de ello – CORRAN - grite

Todos corrimos como si nos llebara el viento – chicos usteden corran yo los distraigo –dijo Cami me di la vuelta y vi a Camila frente a unos de los guardias gruñendo, este solo se le rio maliciosamente, yo me acerque y la agarre del bracito – vámonos – le dije tirando de ella – no Burpy, ustedes corran yo los distraigo, además me están buscando a mi –

-No, no dejare que te hagan daño – ella estaba a punto de protestar, pero en eso veo a un guardia de Black sacar una trampa sónica que nos aturdió a ambos, lo único que recuerdo después de eso es sentir como alguien nos agarraba y nos llevaba a no se donde

CON LAS DEMAS BABOSAS

-creo que los perdimos- dijo hielo jadeando – esperen donde están Camila y Burpy- dijo jouls

-No iban detrás de nosotros- dijo Doc – yo no los veo por ningún lado – dijo bluster – talves fueron atrapados por los guardias de Black – supuso spiner -

-pues si es así tenemos que ir a ayudarlos –

CON LAS INFIERNOS

Fui despertando de a poco, me encontraba encerrada en un tubo, similar al de las malvadas, Camila estaba a mi lado en otro tuvo – Camila despertate – ella se despertó y me miro – Burpy perdóname, no era mi intensión – lo dijo con un tono de tristeza, que me rompió el corazoncito – ¿pero por que decis eso? – le pregunte – por que por mi culpa estamos atrapados – y alcance a ver que de sus ojos le salía una lagrima – tranquila, no es tu culpa, lograremos salir de aquí – pero en eso escuche el ruido de la puerta – señor, al fin logramos conseguir la especie que nos faltaba –

-perfecto, empiecen de inmediato – lo que pude alcanzar a ver era al doctor Black ablando con uno de los guardias que vimos antes, ambos salieron de la avitacion – tenemos que salir de aquí, lo mas pronto posible – eso lo dije mientras miraba alrededor buscando algún modo de salir

- ok-

- ¿oye porque dijiste que te estaban buscando a ti?-

-es que ase días que me los encuentro e intentan atraparme, no se por que me están buscando pero estoy segura de que no es nada bueno – me quede pensando un momento, hasta que alguien volvió a entra, tenia bata blanca, deduci que podria ser algún tipo de científico, se nos acerco y tomo el tubo en el que estaba metida Camila, yo empecé a chillar y este me dijo – oooww esta preocupado por tu amiguita – yo solo empecé a gruñir

El metió la mano dentro del tubo la sujeto con la mano – SUELTALA - le grite pero sabia que el no me entendería, Camila esta a punto de reaccionar pero se quedo paralizada al ver como el hombre le acercaba una jeringa, asiéndola temblar yo solo serre los ojos al imaginarme lo peor pero solo escuche un AUCH los abri y vi como el hombre volvia a colocar a Camila en el tubo – estas bien, te iso algo – tranquilo estoy bien-

-que bueno, es que serre los ojos, por que me imagine lo peor –

-si yo también los serre – lo dijo sobándose en el lugar donde la avían pinchado – veo que te preocupaste bastante – sentí como un rubor se me formaba en mis mejillas

El doctor Black volvió a entrar al laboratorio, con solo verlo supe que algo no andaba bien – ya le conseguiste el ADN de esa infierno –

-si, señor-

En eso veo a Black tomar un tubo con un liquido rojizo – agua oscura- dije

-¿agua oscura? Que es eso- me pregunto Camila – después te explico, ahora tenemos que buscar la forma de salir de aquí, lo antes posible

Pero uno de sus guardias llamo a Black haci que tubo que salir de la sala

CON LAS OTRAS BABOSAS

Las demás se encontraban en un ducto de ventilación de industrias Black

- chan chan chan charan chan chan…-

-hielo, que haces- le pregunto jouls

-es música de acción para ambientisar….-

-yo te voy a ambientisar a ti si no te callas-

-chicos están seguros de es por aquí – pregunto spiner- ya te dijimos que si – le dijo jouls

- SHHH chicos escuchen- desde hay arriba, podían escuchar la conversación de dos de los guardias

-sabes cual es la nueva invención de Black –

-no-

-a logrado mejorar el agua oscura, mezclándola con ADN de distintas babosas, si lo logra podrá mejorar a las babosas convertidas –

CON LAS INFIERNOS

-tenemos que salir de aquí-

-si pero como –

-bueno podríamos… - no pude terminar la frase porque vi frente a nosotros una babosa aracnired que bajaba con una telaraña echa un arnés – hola chicos, como les va –

-no lo se, tu como crees que nos va- dijo Camila con todo el sarcasmo posible

Se bajo y nos ayudo a escapar, pero antes de irnos vi en un frasco el ADN que le habían sacado a Camila, sabia que era la única que tenia, por que bueno eramos las únicas babosas infierno que había capturado, entonces salte hacia el frasco y lo agarre pero en eso entra un guardia de Black -HEY SOLTA ESO- cuando iba a hacia mi lo detuvo una llamarada de fuego que provenía de Camila -Burpy apurate - yo con todas mis fuerzas levante el frasco y lo tire al piso haciendo que se partiera en mil pedasos, nos agarramos de spiner que les aviso a las demás que nos subieran y así escapamos de industrias Black

Un rato después de caminar llegamos a la entrada del refugio, las demás entraron pero yo me quede afuera con Camila – oye Camila te quería decir gracias, por salvarme de ese sabueso y del guardia de Black –

-de nada Burpy, pero tranquilo no le dire a nadie-

-que cosa –

-que una chica te salvo el pellejo dos veces-

-gracias de nuevo-

-oye no tenes por que avergonzarte – me dijo mientras se me quedaba mirando – pero no estoy avergonzado de nada-

- a no, por que la cara se te puso roja, bueno mas de lo normal –

-es que no es por eso que me sonrroje – ella se me acerco y me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, tengo que admitir que me puse mas rojo me una manzana, después nos despedimos, ella me prometió volver para visitarme y tengo que decir que la espero esa visita con ansias

Bueno esa es la gran aventura que vivimos mis amigos y yo, espero verlos la poxima en AVENTURA DE BABOSA chaaauuu


End file.
